happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Diaperville Internment Camp
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Location | } |- ! Operator | } |- ! Type | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Occupants | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}Camp Peezhickee, also known as the Diaperville Internment Camp, is a former Happy Nation Armed Forces Enemy Combatant's camp located in the village of Diaperville. History The Diaperville Internment Camp was constructed by the Happy Nation Army Corps of Engineers in mid 2016 to hold prisoners of war (POWs) captured during the then ongoing Durkadurkastan War. Following the First Battle of Bakalakadaka late that year, the war ended, and the camp was quickly filled with personnel from the collapsed Durkadurkastani Army as well as members of the ruling junta. At this time it was re-designated as an Enemy Combatant's Camp, and insurgents captured during the Occupation of Durkadurkastan were also sent here. Following the end of the occupation all of the enlisted personnel and most of the officers were released and repatriated to Durkadurkastan in late 2017 and early 2018. Many of these men rejoined the Durkadurkastani Army in the ongoing Durkadurkastani Civil War. A small number of high ranking officers, including all captured members of the junta, remained incarcerated in the camp until September of 2018, when they were sent to the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl to stand trial for their actions while ruling the country. Legal Debates The continued operation of Camp Peezhickee became the subject of some debate both on the national and provincial levels. In the Happy Nation Senate some senators believed that with the end of Happy Nation's involvement in Durkadurkastan in late 2017, the camp should not remain in operation, and all Durkadurkastani prisoners should be returned, including the "high risk" ones. The counter-argument that these individuals could cause escalation of the already bloody civil war in Durkadurkastan held out, however, and kept the camp from being closed. In the Gitchiakiin Provincial Government, the opposition was generally centered on the dislike of having enemy combatants housed in their province, particularly so close to the capitol. This was also met with no result. The village of Diaperville, for it's part, has gone on record that it wished to keep the camp, as the Happy Nation Army guards stationed there a boost to the local economy. All of these points became moot with the formal recognition of the legitimacy of the Sultanate following the conclusion of the Civil War, and by October 1st of 2018 all prisoners had been extradited to the Sultanate's custody and the camp was closed by the military. Fate of the Camp The site of Camp Peezhickee remains the property of the Happy Nation Army, despite it's closure. There have been various ideas put forth over what to do with the installation, which range from turning it into a camp for the GPDF (Gichiakiin Provincial Defense Forces), to turning it over to the town of Diaperville, or even becoming an installation of the Happy Nation National Police. No concrete plan has yet been put forward as of January 2019. Category:Military Installations Category:Happy Nation Army Category:Diaperville Category:Prisons Category:Durkadurkastan War